W.O.R.M.S. - Jednostka Specjalna
W.O.R.M.S. - Jednostka Specjalna - serial tworzony przez Ziomaletta, a także pierwszy sezon tej produkcji. Serial doczekał się aż siedmiu sezonów. Z początku opowiadał o grupie komandosów tytułowej jednostki o pseudonimach niszowych przerabiaczy Worms, by w The Final Solution nie ostał się żaden oryginalny członek zespołu, a skład grupy uformował się na stałe w Nuclear Attack wraz z dołączeniem dwóch osób z Team Oriona z serialu Worms Feminist 'Daorionda' oraz córki generała Józefa Malikowskiego (dowódcy W.O.R.M.S.). Streszczenie fabuły Rok 2012. We Francji mieszka pewien kowboj o imieniu Friedrich Morgenstern, który znany jest pod pseudonimem MasterChef. Nie podoba mu się sytuacja polityczna panująca w kraju graniczącym z Niemcami i zamierza przejąć władzę siłą. Wpierw za pomocą swoich żołnierzy niszczy niemiecką ambasadę w Bologne, a następnie nadaje wideo-komunikat w całej Europie, w którym grozi zamachem stanu na rząd francuski. Inicjatywę jego powstrzymania podejmuje generał Józef Malikowski, który dowodzi oddziałem W.O.R.M.S. Gdy do Wormsegi, Ray'a i Soczka (członków W.O.R.M.S.) dołącza Piotrek, generał wysyła oddział do Tuluzy. Tam mają lądować spadochroniarze, których zadaniem jest znalezienie osoby mogącej pomóc im w dorwaniu MasterChefa. Po dotarciu na miejsce okazuje się jednak, że Niemcy załatwili prawie cały oddział. Prawie, ponieważ jako jedyny ocalał Frost - dowódca spadochroniarzy. Po wyeliminowaniu niemieckich terrorystów, postanawiają połączyć siły i uwolnić więźnia przetrzymywanego w Nicei, zwanym Ziomaletto. Po pokonaniu strażników W.O.R.M.S. razem z Frostem udaje im się uwolnić Ziomaletta. Ten jednak mówi im, że muszą się udać do Hamburga, będącej niegdyś bazą MasterChefa. Choć udaje im się znaleźć dokumenty, na miejscu znów muszą stoczyć walkę z Niemcami. Po kolejnym udanym starciu W.O.R.M.S. wraca do bazy, tam jednak zastają jej ruiny w wyniku walki straży generała Malikowskiego z oddziałami ReBiXxa, jednego z pomocników MasterChefa. Z tego też powodu Ziomaletto proponuje kilkudniowy pobyt na farmie jego starego przyjaciela, na co reszta się zgadza. Ziomaletto dogaduje się z swoim dawnym kumplem - Sporomaniakiem - i razem z Frostem tłumaczą znalezione w Hamburgu dokumenty. Wieczorem zwołują W.O.R.M.S. w sprawie przetłumaczonych dokumentów. Z niego wynika, iż MasterChef ma dwóch pomocników - ReBiXxa, starego kompana Ziomaletta i Sporomaniaka, gdy ci byli jeszcze w W.O.R.M.S. oraz punka Aguire'a, który poprzez napady i grabieże odpowiada za przypływ finansów dla szefa. W.O.R.M.S. obiera za cel ReBiXxa i razem z Frostem, Ziomalettem i Sporomaniakiem ruszają do Berlina. Tam, po długiej walce, udaje im się ostatecznie dowiedzieć, że Aguire ma swoją bazę w Lyonie. Ziomaletto zabija ReBiXxa, rzucając tekstem "To za misję na Kaukazie", rzucając światło na to, iż owa dwójka miała wspólną przeszłość. W Lyonie W.O.R.M.S. pokonuje punków i dowiadują się od Aguire'a, że MasterChef jest w Marsylii. Zostawiają go przy życiu, a następnego ranka postanawiają wrócić do bazy, gdzie zastają całego i zdrowego generała Malikowskiego. Tymczasem wkurzony MasterChef postanawia zabić Aguire'a, co też czyni po długiej walce. Tej samej nocy ginie po długiej walce z W.O.R.M.S. z rąk Ziomaletta, który ponownie żegna antagonistę słowami "To za misję na Kaukazie". Z rana Frost żegna się z oddziałem W.O.R.M.S., a po dłuższym zastanowieniu się dołącza do niego Ziomaletto i razem płyną do Nowego Jorku, by dołączyć do nowo tworzonej jednostki spadochroniarskiej. Odcinki Pierwszy sezon ma 10 odcinków, trwających łącznie 78:47 minut. Dwa pierwsze odcinki wydano w ostatni weekend lutego, a kolejne - w weekendy marca 2014 roku. Odcinki trwają średnio 8:24 minuty. Ciekawostki * Ziomaletto podczas sceny wyjaśniania sytuacji komandosom nie mówi im zbyt wiele. Wspomina tylko, że kiedyś służył w W.O.R.M.S. razem z ReBiXxem oraz Sporomaniakiem. Nie mówi im jednak, jak powstała jednostka W.O.R.M.S. ani w jakich okolicznościach Ziomaletto do niej wstąpił. * Dopiero w The Final Solution dowiadujemy się, że drużyna Ziomaletta była określana kryptonimem Raptor. Jest to tym samym nawiązanie do drużyny głównego bohatera z gry Crysis. * Jest to jedyny sezon W.O.R.M.S., w którym nikt z głównych bohaterów nie wpada do wody podczas walki. * Początkowo odcinki nie miały być nazywane - autor zdecydował się nadawać tytuły dopiero od odcinka 3. * W pierwszym sezonie można zauważyć przynajmniej kilka scen identycznych do pierwszego sezonu WORMS Strike Force [[ImCezary|'imcezarego']]. * Screen za planszą z numerem i tytułem epizodu od odcinka 5. jest uderzająco podobne do tego z czołówki ''Exodus: Niezniszczalni'' [[MasterSpawacz|'Spawacza']]. * W.O.R.M.S. jest drugim najdłużej prowadzonym serialem obok Worms Vice City autorstwa Master HYZIO pod względem ilości sezonów (które liczyło 11 sezonów - nie wszystkie się jednak zachowały) i drugim najdłużej prowadzonym serialem pod względem czasu utrzymywania obok Wojen Klanów Spawacza (które prowadzono przez 9 lat). ** To drugie kryterium jest dość umowne, z racji tego iż obydwa seriale nie były faktycznie prowadzone przez 6/9 lat - Wojny Klanów po Exodusie przez 7 lat nie otrzymało żadnego rozwinięcia, zaś sezon siódmy W.O.R.M.S. wydano 3 lata po wydaniu sezonu szóstego, podobnie ma się sytuacja z sezonem ósmym. Wykaz sezonów * W.O.R.M.S. - Jednostka Specjalna * W.O.R.M.S. 2: Endgame * W.O.R.M.S. 3: The Final Solution * W.O.R.M.S. 4: Nuclear Attack * W.O.R.M.S. 5: Hands of the Devil * W.O.R.M.S. 6: Perfect Insanity * W.O.R.M.S. 7: Crusade of the Damned * W.O.R.M.S. 8: Heaven And Hell Kategoria:W.O.R.M.S. Kategoria:Przeróbki